peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Loched Up
' Loched Up' is an episode of Peppa Pig in which Daddy McKenzie tells the story of the time Bertram Bliter and Brianna Cutie's old friends from Scotland, Shelly Shetland and Terrence Terrier, become famous for catching what they believe to be the Loch Ness Monster and seem to forget about Bertram and Brianna. But then, a bigger problem occurs when 'Nessie' breaks free on the siblings' holiday! Transcript friends and relations are sitting at a table at a party at his house Peppa: Wow, so you're really Bertram's dad? Daddy McKenzie: Aye. Peppa: I bet you're so proud of your kids saving Glasgow. Daddy McKenzie: Och, aye. Suzy: And what made you move here again? Daddy McKenzie: Och, I might as well tell you the story. So, Bertram and Brianna's old friends Shelly Shetland had caught the Loch Ness Monster. Peppa: I know. The news about it came on during the Mr. Potato Show! Daddy McKenzie: So, you see, we had to go to Scotland for two reasons. The legend of the Loch Ness Monster's been around for years, and Shelly and Terrence used to be Bertram and Brianna's best friends! But they didn't seem to remember them, och no,... Back in Scotland... and Terrence are shown standing outside the enclosure Bertram and Brianna: Och! Shelly! Terrence! It's been so long! Whit like are ye? How's... Shelly: Hi. Mrs. Llama: So, how did you come to find the Loch Ness Monster again? Shelly: We were having a picnic by Loch Ness,... Bertram: Um, Shelly? Brianna: Anyway, Terrence, how have you been? Mr. Angus: So, Terrence, was it dangerous catching the Nessie? Terrence: Och, aye. We tried to call Animal Control when it was getting onto the land, but they didn't believe us, so we had to use an old fishing net. And then,... Bertram: They've forgotten us! Brianna: Shelly? Terrence? Hello? Mummy McKenzie: Now, children, stop being such bliters. Anyway, let's go and see Dad. At Daddy McKenzie's house... Daddy McKenzie: Och, children! Whit like are ye? Bertram: Good, thanks. Daddy McKenzie: Isn't it unbelievable? Your old friends caught the legendary Loch Ness Monster! Bertram: Aye. *sighs* Daddy McKenzie: Och, is something wrong? Brianna: Och, no. Bertram: Och, is that the Loch Ness Monster there? Family: Huh? Loch Ness Monster: *knocks the house down* Daddy McKenzie: Looks like I'll have to live with you again, Elspeth. Loch Ness monster chases the family Bertram: Aaargh! run into Glasgow Zoo and Brianna climb over the fence around the Loch Ness Monster Loch Ness Monster: *follows them* go into the fake lake Somewhere else in the zoo... Mummy McKenzie: Och, where are the kids? Daddy McKenzie: Don't tell me they got eaten. Bertram: Actually, no, we distracted the monster forever. Mummy McKenzie: I'd be so mad at you, but you've saved the town! Daddy McKenzie: Aye. You were showing that good old Scottish brave spirit. looks their way Shelly: Och! Bertram, Brianna, you distracted the Loch Ness Monster after he escaped? Bertram: Och! Shelly! Terrence! We thought you'd forgotten about us! Terrence: Och, no. Brianna: Then, how come you only said hi when we saw you? Shelly: Och, we caught the Loch Ness Monster. Everyone's asking us questions, you know. Terrence: And as much as we'd love to, we can't really make time to catch up with you. Bertram: We understand. Mrs. Fold: If the earliest report of a monster living in Loch Ness was in the sixth century AD, does that mean there's been generations of monsters living in the loch? Or has the Nessie really lived that long? Terrence: Umm.... Mr. Mouse: Have you ever seen the loch ness monster before? Terrence: Well, I saw it from the car once, but mum and dad just laughed. Shelly: See? Back at Bertram and Brianna's house... Daddy McKenzie: And so Bertram and Brianna learnt that Shelly and Terrence didn't forget about them, they were just busy answering questions! Bertram: Och aye. Mummy McKenzie: Anyone for shortcake? Peppa: Och, aye! all laugh Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Category:Episodes with puns in the title Category:Episodes including flashbacks